Detik yang Terhenti
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Aku merasa waktu telah berhenti, detik ini juga—saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya seluruh badanku kaku, tidak dapat kugerakkan sedikitpun. Bahkan, lidahku ini sulit sekali untuk berbicara.   ShinHiyo again, RnR? Tribute for Ankoku Naito.


**A/N: **Satu ShinHiyo lagi dari saya ;) uh… mengapa oh mengapa pair ShinHiyo teteeep aja masih langka? Padahal _hint_ mereka di Bleach ada dimana-mana (?) lo .

Setelah sebelumnya saya pernah membuat fic pair ini dengan setting canon—AR, dan semi-AU. Kali ini, saya mencoba untuk memakai setting AU. Semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu ^_^

Sebuah fic yang saya hadiahkan untuk salah satu sahabat ffn terbaik saya, Nana a.k.a Ankoku Naito a.k.a Nanakizawa l'Noche.

**Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort. _Hinted romance_? _Romance implicit_? Pasti ada dong xDD

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character, maybe lolicon (a little). Tidak suka? Silakan klik _back._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ngga akan pernah jadi milik saya ;(

* * *

**Detik yan****g Terhenti**

'_menghentikan waktu, menghancurkan asa'_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

Sebuah fanfiksi untuk** Ankoku Naito **

**

* * *

**

Aku tidak mengerti dengan kau, Shinji.

Aku rasa kau telah berubah sejak pertama kali kita saling mengenal. Ah… aku juga tidak habis pikir, padahal aku telah sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk memahamimu, mengertimu.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal putih bermotif polkadot—yang aku sukai. Ini terlalu penat, membuatku pusing karena terlalu memikirkanmu. Memiliki teman _hage_ sepertimu, memang terkadang menyebalkan, hahaha…

Aih, tidak lucu, sungguh tidak lucu. Tadi, aku hanya memaksa untuk sekedar dapat tertawa.

Jika seperti ini keadaannya, akupun jadi teringat saat kita pertama kali bertemu, sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Uh… aku yakin kau pasti sudah melupakannya, iya 'kan Shinji?

.

**[Flashback**** 1]**

"_Hei, gadis berkuncir dua! Berhenti!"_

_Aku menoleh ketika men__dengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Ia mengejarku yang baru saja meninggalkan perpustakaan kota._

"_Ya? Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku tanpa rasa bersalah._

_Pria—yang sepertinya sudah bekerja—itu, menyodorkan sebuah buku teks Bahasa Inggris padaku, "Kau ini ceroboh sekali… tadi kau menjatuhkan bukumu sendiri 'kan?"_

_Kulirik buku teks itu dan nama Sarugaki Hiyori tercantum di sampulnya. Cih… benar milikku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sadar menjatuhkannya?_

_Buru-buru kuambil buku milikku itu, "Ya, terima kasih." _

_Pria itu senyum-senyum tidak jelas, __"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini pendek sekali. Masih SD ya?"_

_Buakk!_

_Sebuah tendangan mendarat mulus di perutnya. Enak saja, aku dibilang masih SD, mentang-mentang aku tidak tinggi. Huwaa! Tidak terima! _

"_Sarugaki Hiyori, __**kelas dua SMP**__," ucapku sambil sedikit mengangkat dagu dan memberi penekanan pada kata-kata 'kelas dua SMP' itu._

"_Maaf, maaf nona… aku hanya bercanda. Tidak kusangka ternyat__a tendanganmu sakit sekali," ucapnya sambil meringis, "aku Shinji. Hirako Shinji."_

**[End of Flashback]**

.

Dari pertemuan pertama itulah, kemudian kuketahui bahwa kau memang sering mengunjungi perpustakaan kota—mencari referensi atas pekerjaanmu sebagai editor di sebuah majalah _entertainment _ternama.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan kau kerap bertemu di perpustakaan. Kau banyak membantuku dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahku, kuucapkan terima kasih untuk itu.

Kitapun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu nonton film, pergi ke museum, taman hiburan, maupun tempat wisata lainnya. Meskipun, kau terkadang amat menyebalkan, tapi aku senang bila berada di sisimu.

Kuketahui pula bahwa umur kita berbeda sepuluh tahun, aku empat belas sedangkan kau dua puluh empat. Namun, itu semua tidak menghalangi kita untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan. Yang tidak pernah kita duga adalah… saat kita tahu bahwa tanggal lahir kita sama. Ketika tiba saatnya, aku dan kau saling bertukar kado. Aku memberimu sebuah topi abu-abu yang kurasa amat serasi dengan rambut pirang pendekmu. Tetapi, aku terkejut ketika kau memberiku sepasang jepit rambut. Aku kesal… bukankah kita sudah berteman cukup lama? Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka memakai aksesoris rambut, aku bukan gadis feminin!

"_Hage! Mengapa __kau memberiku jepit rambut, Shinji?"_

Itulah yang saat itu kukatakan padamu. Kaupun meminta maaf, berencana untuk mengganti hadiah yang kau berikan itu.

Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak setega itu. Aku meminta maaf padamu dan tetap menerimanya. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah pemberian yang berharga untukku.

**xxx**

Hari ini, seusai sekolah, aku kembali mengunjungi perpustakaan kota. Kau tahu? Aku selalu kemari untuk dapat menemuimu, seperti dulu—saat kita kerap bersama. Tapi, mengapa sudah lama kau tidak kemari? Apakah pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini sangat padat, Shinji?

"Yadomaru-_san_, apakah kau melihat pria berambut pirang yang kerap bersamaku itu?" tanyaku pada salah satu petugas perpustakaan.

Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh, "Maaf, aku Nanao, adik dari Lisa. Aku baru beberapa hari bekerja paruh waktu disini—menggantikannya. Jadi, tidak tahu menahu soal pria yang kau maksud itu."

Alisku berkerut, "Memangnya, Yadomaru-_san_ sedang sakit?"

Wanita yang sepertinya masih mahasiswi itu menggeleng, "Kakakku sedang ada urusan."

.

.

Dengan gontai, aku berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sesekali, jemariku menekan _keypad _ponselku. Maksud hati ingin menghubungimu, tapi percuma… nomormu benar-benar tidak dapat dihubungi.

Ketika melewati bangku taman, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku dan kau pernah bersama duduk di bangku itu. Menikmati es krim_ float _di siang hari yang terik—di bawah teduhnya pohon _mapple_. Saat itu, bapak penjual es krim menyangka bahwa kita kakak adik, semata-mata karena kita memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

Lalu, apakah kau ingat? Ketika kau memutar lagu _jazz_ keras-keras dari ponselmu?

.

**[Flashback**** 2]**

"_Aduh! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan lewat earphone saja, Shinji?"_

_Kau__ tetap asyik melahap es krim itu, "Terserah aku Hiyori. Lagipula, aku ingin kau juga mendengarnya."_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar jawabanmu, "__Ini lagu jazz, aku tidak menyukainya. Tahu tidak? Bikin ngantuk…"_

"_Hahaha…" __kau tertawa—mungkin bagimu lucu, "ini musik kesukaanku. Menurutku, lagu jazz sangat enak untuk didengar."_

_Kau__ lalu memutarkan sebuah lagu jazz yang menjadi favoritmu. Terpaksa aku mendengarkannya, kucoba untuk terbiasa dengan melodi-melodi yang sebelumnya terdengar asing di telingaku itu._

_Selera yang aneh, pikirku._

_Tiba-tiba, __kau tertawa. Aku menoleh padamu dan itu membuat tawamu semakin meledak._

"_Hahaha…. Hiyori, __kau ini seperti tidak pernah makan es krim saja. Lihat, noda es krim menempel memenuhi mulutmu, di pipi juga ada. Hahaha… dasar bodoh…"_

_Sebuah sandal mendarat di wajahmu, seketika itu juga._

**[End of Flashback]**

.

Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu, aku kerap mendengarkan lagu-lagu _jazz,_ memutarnya di _ipod_, menjadikan lagu _jazz _nada dering ponselku dan seolah menjadikannya lagu wajib—yang setiap hari harus kudengarkan. Aku membiasakannya, Shinji. Aku mencoba untuk menyukai apa yang kau sukai.

Lalu, apakah kau juga mencoba menyukai hal yang kusukai, Shinji?

**xxx**

Kini, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota. Kukerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah di rumah dengan referensi yang kumiliki. Kita jarang bertemu, ah… tidak pernah lagi malah. Kau sudah tidak pernah lagi meneleponku ataupun mengirimiku sms—sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarku atau hal lainnya.

Aku sendiri seperti itu. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu. Mungkin saja kau tengah dikejar _deadline_ atas pekerjaanmu itu. Aku sadar, pekerjaanmu pasti banyak sekali, iya 'kan Shinji?

Satu-satunya cara yang kulakukan, agar seolah 'bertemu' denganmu adalah selalu membeli majalah _entertainment_ itu. Di halaman awal-awal, pasti aku menemukan namamu sebagai salah satu dari redaksinya. Dengan begitu, rasa kehilangan ini dapat sedikit terobati.

.

.

Aku terjingkat ketika sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselku, _Shinji's calling_…

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama… kau menghubungiku juga.

**xxx**

Sore ini, aku menunggumu di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan kota. Kali ini, tidak ada penjual es krim seperti waktu itu. Aku melirik jam ponselku. Pukul 17.05, kau terlambat lima menit dari janjimu sendiri, padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakannya lewat telepon kemarin.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucapmu tiba-tiba. Kaupun langsung duduk di bangku yang sama denganku.

"Tahu tidak? Kau ini bodoh sekali… _hage_ Shinji!"

Kau menghela napas dan memberiku sebuah permen karet yang kusuka. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku mengambilnya begitu saja dari tanganmu, lalu kumasukkan permen karet itu dalam saku bajuku. Kali ini, aku sedang tidak ingin makan permen karet.

"Belakangan ini, aku ada urusan, Hiyori," ucapmu sembari membetulkan letak topi—pemberianku—itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau pasti sangat sibuk sehingga tidak pernah lagi datang ke perpustakaan, tidak pernah lagi mengajakku pergi, bahkan kau juga jarang menghubungiku."

Semua yang menjadi ganjalan di hatiku, akhirnya dapat kuutarakan. Jujur, aku memang tidak bisa untuk 'diam saja'. Aku berharap kau akan memahamiku, seperti aku yang selalu mencoba untuk memahamimu.

"_Gomen_," katamu, "sekali lagi, _gomen…"_

Aku melirikmu. Melihat kesungguhanmu itu, rasanya tega sekali jika aku tidak memberimu maaf. Ah, lagipula, kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Itu semua tuntutan pekerjaanmu, aku mengerti…

Haha… tapi, tidak puas rasanya jika aku memaafkanmu begitu saja.

_Buukkk!_Aku meninju perutmu.

"Rasakan itu, _hage_! Sekarang, kau kumaafkan, hahaha."

Kau memegangi perutmu, mungkin memang sedikit sakit. Tapi, aku rasa kau telah terbiasa, bukankah begitu?

_Diam._

Eh? Ada yang aneh denganmu. Maksudku, kau semakin 'aneh'. Mengapa kau diam saja? Tidak berkata apapun—mengejekku seperti biasa. Tidak juga membalas dengan menjewer telingaku maupun mencubitku—sebagai balasan—seperti biasa. Lama-lama, aku jadi ragu apakah kau ini Hirako Shinji yang kukenal ataukah jin yang menyamar?

"Hiyori," ucapmu membuyarkan pikiran tentangmu.

Aku menoleh, "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memakai jepit rambut pemberianku? Padahal—" ucapanmu terhenti. Kalimatmu menggantung. Aih, tapi sepertinya aku dapat menangkap maksud kalimatmu itu seutuhnya. Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin bilang kalau kau sering memakai topi pemberianku sementara aku tidak pernah memakai jepit pemberianmu.

"Kata siapa? Aku memakainya kalau pergi ke sekolah…" ucapku membela diri, "tapi, aku memang belum pernah memakainya dihadapanmu."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memakainya besok? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, walaupun sekali dan untuk terakhir kali…"

Aku menautkan kedua alisku—perasaanku mulai tidak enak, "Heh! Maksud perkataanmu itu apa?"

Sejenak kau menatap langit yang mulai sedikit berwarna jingga itu. Tak lama, kau lalu membuka retsleting tas punggungmu. Sebuah _invitation_ berwarna biru muda, kau berikan padaku.

"Aku akan menikah, Hiyori…"

Henti.

Berhenti.

Aku merasa waktu telah berhenti, detik ini juga—saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya seluruh badanku kaku, tidak dapat kugerakkan sedikitpun. Bahkan, lidahku ini sulit sekali untuk berbicara. Mungkin, aku sudah jadi patung. Aku terkena sihir setelah menyentuh surat undangan itu, atau aku baru saja terkena 'kutukan'. Pasti… tidak salah lagi.

Dalam pandanganku, semuanya menjadi hitam putih bagaikan film abad dua puluh. Bisu. Tidak ada suara, sekali lagi… seperti film bisu pada abad itu. Atau, ini adalah sebuah rekaman video yang sedang di-_pause_ oleh si pemegang _remote—_dimana aku berperan sebagai pemain utamanya?

Surat undangan itu berada di tanganku. Mungkin, jika kulepaskan… semua 'keganjilan' ini akan berakhir dan aku tidak menjadi patung lagi. Mungkin, waktu akan kembali berjalan seperti semula.

Tapi, tidak bisa! Bahkan, jemariku seolah telah benar-benar menjadi batu, tidak bisa kugerakkan sedikitpun.

Atau mungkin, aku tidak berubah menjadi patung maupun batu, tetapi justru luluh lantak. Hancur, bagaikan kaca yang dijatuhkan dari tempat setinggi puluhan meter.

"Hiyo... Hiyori."

Tapi, jika memang aku telah berubah menjadi 'benda mati', masih logiskah apabila aku dapat mendengar sebuah suara?

"Hiyori?"

Kau menepuk bahuku dan semuanya 'kembali' seperti semula.

"Ya! Te-tentu, aku akan datang di hari pernikahanmu. Haha… kau memintaku memakai jepit rambut pemberianmu saat hari itu 'kan? Oke…"

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahmu. Aku, menundukkan kepalaku. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu berat.

"Seminggu lagi, Hiyori. Setelah aku menikah, aku akan pergi meninggalkan Karakura. Aku dipindahtugaskan ke kota lain."

Bagus! Sebentar lagi air mata menyebalkan ini akan segera turun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Selamat ya…" ucapku lirih—sebenarnya ironik.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap, tahun depan kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Shinji, terima kasih atas undangannya. Aku rasa, aku segera pulang. Selamat sore…" cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari bangku taman, berlari secepat aku bisa. Aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapannya. Memalukan!

"Hiyori, tunggu! Aku berencana mengajakmu ke taman hiburan setelah ini!"

Tidak kupedulikan teriakan Shinji itu. Aku tidak peduli!

Aku terus berlari menelusuri jalanan kota. Perlahan, tetes-tetes air mata mulai menuruni lekuk wajahku. Tidak pernah kumerasa sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Rentetan memoriku denganmu satu persatu bermunculan. Bodoh.

Aku tahu ini bodoh!

Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, mengunci diri di kamar. Aku akan menangis sepuasnya, tanpa ada orang yang boleh tahu.

Shinji, andaikan dapat kuputar waktu—melawan takdir. Lebih baik, kita tidak pernah bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**Compiuto**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner:**

Soal Shinji menikah dengan siapa, silakan imajinasi para pembaca yang menentukan. Saya tidak sanggup menjelaskannya karena tidak tega DX, huhuhu… sedih rasanya mereka tidak bisa bersatu.

Untuk Nana, sampai kapanpun kamu adalah sahabatku, meski kini kita tidak seperti dulu lagi.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview =)


End file.
